


Claudia: Mathmatical Sollution to Life

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [9]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: On top of not having babysitting jobs, Claudia has a lot of math homework to work on.
Relationships: Claudia Kishi & Janine Kishi, Claudia Kishi & L "Mimi" Yamamoto
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, The Chamber





	Claudia: Mathmatical Sollution to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby-Sitter's Club 2020.
> 
> Also, title is misspelled on purpose.

“Whatever is the matter? Why do you look so down in the dumps?”

“I don’t know what’s worse,” Claudia turned to look at her grandmother, a pout on her face. “The fact I have a ton of math homework to get through that I can’t wrap my head around it, or that I’m trying to wrap my head around it because we don’t have any babysitting clubs. Why couldn’t I have been Janine?”

“Are you sure you want to be Janine?” her grandmother asked.

“Of course I don’t want to be Janine! She has no social life!”

“I heard that!” Janine piped up as she passed by the door.

“What happened to your noise-canceling headphones?” Claudia’s mouth formed a pout, wishing her sister didn’t show up at just the wrong moment.

“It’s probably a good thing that you don’t have many customers right now because it means you can catch up on that math homework.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Janine.”

“I’m just saying.”

“See what I have to deal with?” Claudia let out a sigh, leaning into her hands. “Mom and dad want me to be like Janine. I know it.”

“Janine has her own problems, but we’ll leave that for another day. Today, it is about you. May I help you as I can with your math homework?”

A smile spread across Claudia’s face. “And after we make something to eat, right?”

“Right.”


End file.
